Πανεπιστήμια Καναδά
Πανεπιστήμια Καναδά Universities in Canada thumb|250px|Τυπικό [[Καναδάς|Καναδικό Πανεπιστήμιο , Toronto. ]] Ακολουθεί κατάλογος Πανεπιστημίων. Κατάλογος : L – Language (not including language study programs) (E – English, F – French, B - English and French, O - Other(s) and possibly English or French) : ''E – Established; U – Undergraduate enrollment; P – Postgraduate enrollment; T – Total enrollment Alberta There are six universities in Alberta. Post-secondary education in Alberta is regulated by the Ministry of Advanced Education and Technology. The University of Calgary is the only university in the province located in Calgary, the province's most populated city. Three of the universities—the University of Alberta, Concordia University College of Alberta, and King's University College—are in Edmonton, the province's capital city. King's University College is the only university in the province to not have graduate-level programs. The oldest university in the province is the University of Alberta, established in 1906, while King's University College is the most recently established university, formed in 1979. University student enrollment in Alberta ranges from King's University College with 560 students to 35,490 students at the University of Alberta. British Columbia There are 14 universities in British Columbia. New degree programs for all British Columbia secondary education institutions must be approved by the Ministry of Advanced Education and Labour Market Development; the Ministry must also give consent to private institutions to grant degrees in British Columbia and use the word "university" for educational purposes. } | | |align="center"| |- |align="left"| Kwantlen Polytechnic University |align="left"| Richmond, Surrey, Langley, and Cloverdale |align="center"| E | 1981 | | | |align="center"| |- |align="left"| Quest University |align="left"| Squamish |align="center"| E | 2002 | | | |align="center"| |- |align="left"| Royal Roads University |align="left"| Victoria |align="center"| E | 1995 (June 21) | | | |align="center"| |- |align="left"| Simon Fraser University |align="left"| Burnaby & Surrey & Vancouver |align="center"| E | 1965 | | | |align="center"| |- |align="left"| Thompson Rivers University |align="left"| Kamloops |align="center"| E | 1970 | | | |align="center"| |- |align="left"| Trinity Western University |align="left"| Langley |align="center"| E | 1962 | | | |align="center"| |- |align="left"| |align="left"| Vancouver & Kelowna |align="center"| E | 1908 (March 7) | | | |align="center"| |- |align="left"| University Canada West |align="left"| Victoria |align="center"| E | 2005 | | | |align="center"| |- |align="left"| |align="left"| Abbotsford |align="center"| E | 1974 | | | |align="center"| |- |align="left"| |align="left"| Prince George |align="center"| E | 1990 (June 21) | | | |align="center"| |- |align="left"| |align="left"| Victoria |align="center"| E | 1963 (July 1) | | | |align="center"| |- |align="left"| Vancouver Island University |align="left"| Nanaimo |align="center"| E | 1969 | | | |align="center"| |} Manitoba Manitoba has four universities. The Ministry of Advanced Education and Literacy is responsible for post-secondary institutions in the province. Both the University of Manitoba and the University of Winnipeg are in Winnipeg, the capital and largest city in the province. The University of Winnipeg does not have graduate-level programs. The Collège universitaire de Saint-Boniface is the oldest university in the province, established in 1818, and Brandon University is the newest, formed in 1899. The Collège universitaire de Saint-Boniface is also the smallest university, with 984 students, while the University of Manitoba has the most students among universities in the province, with 26,800 students. New Brunswick There are four universities in New Brunswick. They are governed by the Ministry of Post Secondary Education, Training and Labour. New Brunswick holds the distinctions of having the first English-language university in Canada and the first public university in North America, the University of New Brunswick; and the first university in the British Empire to award a bachelor's degree to a woman, Grace Annie Lockhart, in 1875 from Mount Allison University. St. Thomas University and University of New Brunswick have campuses in the province's capital of Fredericton; St. Thomas University is the only university in the province to not offer graduate-level programs. Established in 1785, the University of New Brunswick is the oldest in the province, while the Université de Moncton is the newest, formed in 1963. University student enrollment ranges from the smallest, Mount Allison University, with 2,240 students, to the largest, the University of New Brunswick, with 10,880 students. Newfoundland and Labrador The Degree Granting Act of Newfoundland and Labrador regulates degree-granting universities in the province. The only university in Newfoundland and Labrador, Memorial University of Newfoundland, has campuses in two cities, in St. John's, the capital of Newfoundland and Labrador, and on the west coast of the province, in Corner Brook. With 17,690 enrolled students, it is the largest university in Atlantic Canada. Nova Scotia There are 11 universities in Nova Scotia, several of which have strong religious connections. The University of King's College, first founded in Windsor, holds the distinction of being the first college with university powers in British North America, at a time when Upper Canada had no government of its own. It has always remained under the control of the Church of England. Dalhousie University, first known as Dalhousie College, was established in Halifax in 1820 with the help of the Presbyterian Church, while Acadia University was founded by Baptists. Catholics formed both Saint Mary's University and Saint Francis Xavier University. The Degree Granting Act regulates degree-granting universities in the province. Ontario There are 22 universities in Ontario that are secondary education institutions with degree-granting authority. Each of these institutions were either established through an Act of the Legislative Assembly or through a Royal Charter. Prince Edward Island There is one university in Prince Edward Island that is authorized to grant degrees. Higher education in the province falls under the jurisdiction of the Higher Education and Corporate Services Branch within the Department of Education and Early Childhood Development. The only university in the province, the University of Prince Edward Island, is in the province's capital of Charlottetown. The institution resulted from an amalgamation of Prince of Wales College, a former university college founded in 1834, and Saint Dunstan's University, founded in 1855. Quebec There are 17 universities in the largely French-speaking province of Quebec. They are accredited by the Conférence des recteurs et des principaux des universités de Québec. Saskatchewan Saskatchewan has three universities. The Government of Saskatchewan must establish statutes individually to degree-granting universities; the statute outlines the authority of each institution, their regulations, and bylaws. The First Nations University of Canada and the University of Regina are both in Regina, the province's capital, and the University of Saskatchewan is in Saskatoon, the most populated city in Saskatchewan. The First Nations University of Canada does not offer graduate-level programs. The University of Saskatchewan is the oldest school in the province, founded in 1907, while the First Nations University of Canada is the newest, established in 1976. The University of Saskatchewan is also the largest university in Saskatchewan with 18,620 students, and the First Nations University of Canada is the smallest with 840 students. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Πανεπιστήμιο *Καναδάς Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Universities in Canada *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] *